Spirit wolf
by Slenderman420
Summary: When a dark spirit controls Jason's body he must find a way to return, or stay the way he is now a spirit lost in another dimension.
1. Spirit wolf: Preview

Intro:

A loud snap could be heard from the large fire as the wood burned and ripped apart. The Native tribe started to gather large trunks or rocks so they could sit and tell stories to each other. Looking up at the stars in the night sky tall dark haired man with brown eye's stood and presented himself to the group.

"Are the children put away?" said the man as Everyone looked up at him and nodded waiting to hear the stories.

"Long ago in this tribe of ours used to live a man of dark nature. He used to walk around the huts whispering to himself, almost as if there was another spirit inside of him. He would randomly twitch and would never speak to anyone apart of the tribe. He would sit in his hut for many moons while voices and terrifying sounds hissed away at the night scaring the children to the point where they refused to walk about the night for fear of seeing a shadowy creature with dark eye's and sharp rotten teeth. One night the man stepped out of his hut looking pale and sweaty. blood slid out of his ear's while he entwined his hands around each other and started to twitch them back and forth. He would walk up to the children after rubbing his finger in his own blood and mark them on the forehead saying it was a blessing of health. Most of the parents of the children rushed there child away from the man and washed the markings off. After that the man retreated back into his tent where the whispering continued. The whispers got louder and louder till the point were the man was screaming violently at himself, across the tribe he could be heard screaming "No not them!" "why does it have to be them" "There to young!" after awhile the village became concerned went to go open the tent but before they could the man stopped screaming and began whispering to him self again. The tribe leader came to the tent a few hours later spoke to the man only to come out with a shocked expression and ran back up to his hut begging no one to come to his room demanding rest.

That fallowing day the whole tribe woke up to the sounds of the screams of mothers who's children had gone missing during the night including the tribe leader who was no were to be seen. The tribe in a angry group surrounded the mans hut and when they entered the man was not there either but the inside of the hut was surrounded with symbols painted with blood. The witches of the tribe where called to the mans hut to which the witches would not enter saying the hut was cursed and belonged to a dark evil spirit that could only be invited into this realm. The witches said the tribe was now cursed and the children lost to the evil spirit. The witches also say the tribe leader was taken for a sign of dominance from the dark being. The witches gave special instructions not to disrupt the mans hut saying that the it now belongs to the spirit and would be unwise to upset him. They also gave hope explaining to not let the spirit into their minds and that it feeds off of fear and becomes more real the more you think about him. Our tribe since then has been cursed with this being... and that hut" The tribal man said while pointing to a old wrinkly hut with the forest growing bushes and a tree around it bareilly making it visible for the tribe to see.

"The being comes out once a generation to steal the souls of our children, and anyone who has ever tried to stop him ends up skinned with rope around there necks tied to the tree nearest the mans hut." Sighing and with a new look of sadness the man continued "So when you wake up with your children gone tomorrow... know they are in a happier place away from all this madness"

Chapter 1: Jason.


	2. Spirit wolf: Chapter 1: Jason

Chapter 1: Jason

Gasping for air Jason shot up from his bed and took in his surroundings. everything was how it should be, his Dresser on the far right side leaning on the wall. His bed in the middle of the room, the night stand right next to the bed with the lamp on it and his Fiancee laying to his left. Still breathing Jason noticed an odd color to the room. Everything seemed to a have a blue tint to it and seemed to shine at him as if they were begging to be noticed. Looking down Jason noticed he didn't have his covers over his body and even though he thought that was odd he brushed it off. With a sudden urge to go down into the kitchen Jason slid out of bed and headed toward to kitchen. Heading to the kitchen Jason noticed his surroundings and noticed the same blue tint to everything shining in his face making him squint to see. Just as he entered the kitchen Jason got a cold feeling rushing over his body. He felt fallowed but when he turned around no one was there. Looking for a few more seconds before he turned around Jason heard a low growl inches behind his ear. Freezing out of complete fear Jason turned around slowly and Saw a huge black dog a few feat away from him. The dog you couldn't quite make out clearly he seemed almost a shadow with deep brown eye's and a slightly longer muzzle then usual. Snarling and lowering his head the dog took a step closer to Jason Who was paralyzed out of utter fear, Jason couldn't even think he just stood there frozen while the dog took another step closer, and another, and just about when the dog's muzzle was inches away from Jason's hand the dog jumped and snapped at the air behind him. Jason Shook his head and a powerful gust of wind slammed into Jason's body lifting him off the air, pushing him back into his room. Slamming his back into the carpet floor Jason jumped back onto his feet and slammed the door shut. Listening for the dog for a few seconds Jason took an uneasy breath before relaxing and slid onto the floor with his back against the door.

"What the fu-"

The dog slammed into the opposite side of the door that sent Jason spiralling on the floor, Gasping and looking up at the door Jason saw thick black smoke coming threw all edges of the door as if the dog was trying to get threw. But something inside Jason told him the dog was gone... for now. Looking at his bed Jason gasped as he saw his own body simply just resting on the bed as if nothing happened. Breathing ruggedly Jason walked over to his own body and meaning to poke it's hand Jason's finger went right threw it's hand. Jason's mind went blank and the last thing he remembered was himself hitting the ground.


	3. Spirit wolf: Chapter 1: Jason (2)

(2)

Edging out of the sleep Jason slowly became conscious, as the memories from the night before came pouring into his thoughts Jason snapped the covers off of his body, jumped up and made his way desperately towards his door. But freezing before he could turn the door knob. A million thoughts came rushing to his mind, and the fear that enveloped his whole being began to seep threw every pore of his being. The dog still fresh is his mind as he remembered it on all four of his legs was as taller then he was, with intelligent eye's and slobbering teeth. The fur was pure black and on all ends of the being as he slowly made his way closer to Jason. He remembered each of the paws the beast had, each one was as big as a lion's and it was as graceful as a small house cat. He remembered himself Slamming on his back as the monster ran into the door trying to knock it over or possibly scare him. He remembered himself turning around and seeing a black mist seep out of every corner of the door and rise toward the ceiling. Jason thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. He had no idea what to think of it. The worst part was when he saw his own body. The hairs on all over his body jumped on end and a shiver went up threw his spine as he remembered the night's events and just when he was about to stop shivering and be calm again Jason felt a hand slid over his shoulder. Jumping back and hitting his shoulder on the door with a loud thunk. Jason turned around and realised it was only his soon to be wife. Relieved Jason let out all his fear in one breath and with one look at her was replaced with a feeling of pure love. He took the time to notice every feature of his lover. He loved her long dark hair, and her Tanned skin. Her chubby cheeks and her beautiful amber eye's. Short in stature her head only reached up to his shoulder's but Jason liked it that way. Jason remembered she was outgoing and incredibly funny always putting a smile on his face. Looking at her Jason realised their was a look of concern in her eye's as she asked "What's wrong? Why are you so jumpy?"

Laughing it off Jason said. "It's nothing I just had a bad dream last night"

Squinting her eye's as if acting like she didn't believe him she somewhat shocked Jason when she jumped up and gave him a bear hug wrapping her legs around his waist. Giggling she told Jason that she loved him and dropped back to the floor. Laughing Jason turned to open the door again but again froze when his hand touched the door knob. Thinking to himself "let's hope it last night was a dream" Jason took a leap of faith and as quick as he could flew the door open. Someone relieved and and startled the door didn't have a dent on it. It didn't even have a dark stain anywhere on it. brushing it off Kaiana rushed past him and ran down to the kitchen yelling "I get to make the coffee this time!" A norvus laugh escaped Jason as he thought "huh, I guess it was just a dream." Shacking off the negative emotions Jason ran after Kaiana threw the hallway leading to the kitchen. Sitting down on the stool next to the counter Jason looked over at Kaiana who was busy making coffee humming a song Jason didn't recognize. Smiling Jason turned and looked out at the deck and decided to enjoy the view. Turning to his soon to be wife Jason said "When your done ill be on sitting on the chair on the deck." Kaiana just nodded at him and while Jason got up to walk to the deck Jason got an odd feeling going up his spine and began to feel a bit dizzy. Breathing became a little harder and if it just got extremely humid. Sliding the door open Jason stepped outside onto the deck and felt the cold breeze hit his face. Breathing in the fresh air the feeling Jason got just before suddenly vanished and replaced with a him simply feeling fresher. Opening up his eye's Jason took in the scenery. A pine forest lay before Jason like a travel card. He loved the thin river that ran straight threw the middle of the forest, and the clouds set up a perfect background blending in with the scenery perfectly. Loving his luck of living on top of a cliff with this type of view Jason went to sit down on the seat behind him he noticed a large black figure on the side of his house. Looking closer Jason could bearably make out whatever was sitting there. Watching the large creature Jason walked over to the corner to get a better view of whatever was there. Then as he squinted to make it out Jason's froze and spin sent shivers across his body and the monster turned it's giant black head towards Jason and looked at him in the eye's. Not noticing it before Jason Saw the pitch black in the animals eye's and the hatred that seeped threw them that aimed at Jason. Slowly getting up on all fours and raising itself the monster didn't even look like a dog it looked more like a giant wolf with it's back legs twice the size as the ones in front. With all of it's hair rising from it's body the animal began to put waight on it's back legs and began to slowly stand up to at least 9 feat tall. all the while it was still staring at Jason as if he was challenging him. All of sudden the monster's head snapped to the right peering into the forest. Going back down to all fours the creature dashed into the forest. Leaving Jason to stand there purely terrified as he realised what happened to him wasn't a dream

(3).


End file.
